Jason Walker
Jason Carter Walker was the 1st Stormbringer of the Ninja Force. He was the Elemental Master and Ninja of Lightning. He was the 2nd most powerful Stormbringer and Ninja of Lightning. He learned all the Ninja Arts alongside his friends in The International Ninja Academy After graduation, he lead the team on all their missions whether it was the Shakowmaster or Scar. During that time he bonded and dated Sabrina Carrow. He married her after the events of Beyond: The Power Wars and had a son, Jaxon Walker. He also lived on to witness the birth of his grandchildren, Jake and Jessica Walker. He was known to be the most powerful master of Lightning known to generations after him. His son, Jaxon, was the only ninja to rival him in power and strength. History of Jason Walker Early Life Our hero was born on Dec. 27, 2032. He was a healthy infant born to Jay Walker and Nya Smith. He witnessed his sister getting kidnapped by mercenaries. Fortunately, when Jason got older he forgot this event. He entered the I.N.A in 2041, that same year. He witnessed the opening of Walker Industries at age 6. He was at the top of his class, gradually surpassing his teammates due to a high intelligence. He became good friends with all his classmates. One thing that he struggled with was the fear of losing loved ones. He lost his sister at a young age and felt Brad and Chad’s pain of losing their parents. He fortunately overcame that fear in his late academy years. He had a great relationship with his parents throughout his entire life. Humble Beginning Jason clashed many times with the Destrevans throughout his life. He clashed with Johnathan Destrevan many times in Sons of Pythor, while also leading the Ninja Force against Pythor. He soon realized that these foes were the most real his team could get of a villain. After their defeat, he promised all of Ninjago that he would protect it as long as there was life in his body. Later in his life, alongside his son and nephew made a peace treaty with the Serpentine and allowed them to live among the people of Ninjago. Jason learned that from there on out that, he would have to keep the team together and strong to survive more threats. Life As A Ninja It didn’t take Jason long to notice that Sabrina had had a crush on him ever since their academy years. This is partially why he went to save her alone and failed in his first attempt. He was aided by a Lightning Dragon. He too was captured and forced to fight Inferno in an arena. He figured out that ”Inferno” was actually Natalie, under the Skullcrusher’s influence. He eventually broke her out and saved Sabrina and all of the First Realm alongside his other teammates. He played his part in Season 3 but had a bigger role in Seasons 4-9. In Season 4, he met his distant cousin Joey Destrevan and the two quickly found that they were a lot a like. Jason lead the Ninja Force on a final assault against Yang’s forces, that helped free Matthew from Yang’s grasp. In Season 5 and Season 6, he helped Natalie establish a bond with Inferno, whilst fighting the Overlord and the Elemental Lords. He despised the Overlord for who he was. Jason learned a lot of lessons from Viktor in a short period of time. He was inspired to become a better person and leader. In Season 7, Jason returned a bunch of favors to Garmadon and earned his respect. He didn’t hate Kira for what she did to her son, Vincent. He only hated fate for letting such sins happen. Jason was proud of Amber for unlocking her true potential and defeating her grandfather. Becoming a God In Season 8, Jason was deemed worthy to become the second Stormbringer and to defeat a dark lord. He assumed it was the Overlord or Garmadon. Under Father Briar’s supervision, he honed his new skills to use against Raven. During this training, Jason got the Stormbringer spirit sealed inside of him. He went through many challenges and tests to unlock the skills. He trusted Father Briar, not knowing of his future contingency plans. When he entered the Fate Cave, he faced an embodiment of death, a trapped Oni spirit. He reached out to it and freed it from its captivity. That’s when Stormbringer finally accepted him for who he was. Jason and Stormbringer became to ultimate battle duo. He returned to earth to stop Raven in her attempts of ruling Ninjago. He failed and was banished by a scarred Garmadon alongside his sister and friends to another universe. Life as a Ninja (con.) While being stuck in another Dimension, he learned a lot. He met his sister’s lover, Keith Garmadon and his kid brother, Lucas, and established a friendship with them. He soon accepted that he was perfect for her. The two young men would become the best of friends. When they returned, Jason, Nat, and the other two totally wrecked Garmadon and forced him into exile. The four were greatly praised for their accomplishment. After saving two Ninjago universes, he was more than capable to face Kronos and Thrawn. He changed Ronin’s perspective on life and showed Kronos how life was so delicate and could be good. He formed a grudge against Landon Garmadon, after he failed to dispose of Jason’s parents and he killed Chad. He was concerned with Michael’s determination to free his older wayward brother from Samara Garmadon’s grasp. Jason led the team through the tyranny of his greatest foe, the dark lord Briar had mentioned, the Shakowmaster. Alongside his sister, and two best friends, Matthew Miller and Vincent Roberts, he saved their universe by rewriting time, dying, and being resurrected in a new timeline. During their quest, they resisted several temptations, fought old and new foes, and made several bonds that couldn’t be broken. The Road to Oni Jason led the team during Project Rebirth looking for new recruits. He put Graham, Danica, Tyler, and Kyle into the training program. He also put John Carter in the program in case something happened to Samurai X and the Silent Streak. He found that Tyler and Kyle were both brothers and descendants of Wu from another universe. And Graham and Danica we’re descended from Ash, the Master of Smoke’s family. Category:Beyond Series Category:Masters of Lightning Category:Walker Family Category:Heroes Category:Fan Characters